fairy dark
by frikireader
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado para Lucy.Juvia se quiere declar a Gray ¿Lo hara?.El equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail se ha topado con una mision que les ha encargado el maestro¿Lograran completarla?ademas natsuxlucy,juviaxgray,grayxlucy , y ¿natsuxjuvia?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer Fanfic espero que lo disfruten...**

**Los personajes usados en este Fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

_Pensamientos._

**Flashback**

**-v cambios de escena**

**Era una hermosa mañana en Magnolia. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, las calles de la ciudad parecían tener más brillo y alegría que de costumbre. Bueno al menos eso pensaba Juvia ese día, ella se veía radiante mientras que caminaba pasivamente por las calles de Magnolia tarareando alegremente, una canción un tanto pegadiza, que al parecer parecía contagiar la alegría de la maga a las demás personas.**

**-Ah Gray-sama-suspiraba Juvia mientras se dirigía al gremio. No había podido dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras que la había dicho Lucy el día anterior.**

**Flashback **

**Lucy se encontraba en su habitación junto a Juvia quien no parecía sentirse bien. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la cama.**

**-Juvia ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto la maga estelar en tono de preocupación.**

**-No es nada importante-le contesto esta con cierta tristeza mientras se arrodillaba en la cama y ocultaba el rostro entre las brazos**

**-Juvia puedes confiar en mí –continuo la hearthphilia-cuéntame por favor-le comunicó a la maga de agua.**

**La aludida levanto la mirada hacia Lucy y murmuro-se trata sobre Gray-sama-**

**-Últimamente me ha estado ignorando más de lo normal, ya ni siquiera me mira cuando le hablo y siempre me deja con la palabra en la boca, mientras se va a hablar con Mira a la barra-dijo muy deprimida.**

**-Juvia tiene miedo de que a su Gray-sama le guste otra chica-dijo un poco apenada**

**-Esta no eres tú-respondió seria la maga estelar-es momento de que dejes de dudar y te le declares como la Juvia decidida que conozco-finalizo.**

**-P-pero…-dijo ella dudosa**

**-juvia ¿AMAS a Gray?-pregunto decidida Lucy**

**-C-claro que si -dijo está un poco sonrojada**

**-Entonces no hay mas nada que pensar-dijo Lucy -Mañana me encargare de dejarte a solas con Gray antes de partamos a hacer la misión-afirmo.**

**-p-pero ¿Qué le diré?-reprocho la Loxar**

**-solo dile lo que sientes por él y si él siente lo mismo te corresponderá-dijo la maga con la voz enternecida. **

**-De acuerdo! Juvia le declarara su amor a Gray-sama-dijo firme y entusiasmada….**

**Fin flashback**

**-Arigatou Lucy-chan-expreso por lo bajo.**

**-v**

**En el gremio todos estaban provocando el mismo alboroto de siempre. Natsu y Gray estaban discutiendo, Mira se encontraba observándolos desde la barra con una enorme sonrisa especialmente a Gray y Erza terminaba de alistar todo para su pronta misión. Lucy se encontraba sentada en la barra sin poder apartar la mirada de la puerta del gremio.**

**-¿Por qué se tardara tanto en venir Juvia al gremio?-pensaba la maga preocupada, cuando de repente una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos.**

**-Lucy ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Mira un tanto preocupada.**

**-No has parado de mirar la puerta del gremio-continuo la albina.**

**-Eh… si estoy bien no te preocupes Mira-chan-dijo algo confusa**

**-¿Acaso esperas a alguien en especial?-dijo con cierta picardía**

**-Se trata de Juvia la he estado esperando desde temprano por aun no ha llegado-dijo con cierta desilusión.**

**-Espero que no le haya pasado nada en el camino-comento Mira **

**-No creo ella es muy responsable y estoy segura que si le hubiera pasado algo ya lo hubiera solucionado-dijo la hearthphilia**

**-¿Pero por que la esperas tan ansiosa?-pregunto la maga**

**-Bueno… es que le prometí que la ayudaría a que se le declara a Gray-dijo casi murmurando Lucy**

**-ya veo… con que era eso lo que te preocupaba-respondiendo también en murmuros**

**-Entiendo… te gusta Gray y realmente no quieres ayudar a Juvia-dijo pensativa**

**-Si… -dijo en un suspiro**

**-Digo ¿QUEEEE? Claro que NO me gusta Gray estás loca-dijo con cierto enfado**

**-No me mientas Lucy ambas sabemos que Gray se puesto muy lindo últimamente-dijo acusadoramente.**

**-C-claro que no Gray es mi amigo y no podría pensar de el de esa manera-aclaro aun un poco alterada.**

**-Como tu digas Lucy-chan-dijo ella despreocupada.**

**-Por cierto Mira-chan hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte- le dijo curiosa Lucy**

**-Dime de qué se trata-accedió prestándole especial atención.**

**-B-bueno es que quería saber si había alguien que te gustara mucho-dijo algo nerviosa mientras agachaba la cabeza para que no se notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**Mira soltó una carcajada un tanto alta para luego decir-hay Lucy eres en verdad muy divertida dijo ella-aun riendo.**

**-Mira-chan no te rías tan fuerte se darán cuenta-protesto Lucy**

**-Bien bien te lo contare, hay alguien que en verdad me gusta y aunque no lo desee siempre termino hablando de el-expreso un tanto sonrojada**

**-Dime, dime de quien se trata por favor-termino esperando ansiosa a que le diera una respuesta, como un cachorro al que le están por dar su comida.**

**-B-bueno se trata de…-antes de que Mira pudiera continuar es interrumpida por Gray que posa uno de sus brazos en el hombro de la rubia.**

**-G-Gray-balbuceo bastante nerviosa**

**-¡Hola! Chicas ¿cómo les va?-pregunto el uniéndose a la conversación.**

**-**_por poco y lo suelto delante de él_**-pensaba Mira mientras se recuperaba de su shock emocional**

**-Buenos días Gray - canturrearon Lucy y Mira rápidamente.**

**-Y bien, Mira sobre lo de tu sabes que-expreso la rubia con mucha curiosidad**

**-Me dirás o no-presionándola con su mirada**

**-Bueno veras se trata de un secreto-afirmo Mira**

**-No es justo-bufo Lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara de una niña de 5 años**

**-¿De que están hablando ustedes?-pregunto Gray mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de confusión.**

**-De nada importante -concluyo Lucy al ver el rostro indeciso de la albina, para ver que mentira podía inventarle a Gray.**

**-Por cierto Gray, Has visto a Juvia-chan-expreso la maga albina con cierto interés mientras buscaba algo entre los estantes.**

**-Si se fue hace un rato con Wendy, creo que iban a Fairy Hill en busca de algo que olvido ella-expresaba sin ningún interés alguno mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse, cuando de repente una mesa del gremio caía cerca delante de sus pies. Eufórico levanto la mirada para ver quien había sido el idiota que se lo había lanzado.**

**-¿Quién te crees que eres hielito para abandonar en medio de la pelea?¿Acaso me tienes miedo maldito nudista?-el tono de su provocación se elevo con la última pregunta. Gray por su parte había largado una carcajada un tanto exagerada antes de decir:**

**-¿Estas en idiota, flamita?-dijo corriendo hacia el dispuesto a acabarlo con un ice make hammer. Por su parte Natsu con una enorme sonrisa satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido: enfurecer a Gray con su provocación.**

**Ambos se llevaron un gran golpe por cortesía de Erza quien ya había terminado con sus asuntos en el gremio y observo que ambos estaban peleando cosa que le produjo tanto enfado como para cargarse a los de Grimore Heart ella sola.**

**-¿Qué creen que están haciendo par de idiotas?-dijo una Erza bastante enfadada**

**- Será mejor que hagan las paces si no quieren verme enfurecida-**

**en efecto, medio gremio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo con rapidez. Natsu y Gray asintieron a la amenaza de Erza rápidamente levantando del suelo al que llegaron luego del golpe de la Titania, ambos se abrazaron como solían hacerlo siempre que la pelirroja les preguntara si ellos estaban peleando.**

**-Maldito Natsu se escucho por lo bajo decir a Gray cosa que llego a oídos de la maga de armadura quien freno su marcha hacia la barra y dio media vuelta.**

**-Creí haberte escuchado decir algo Gray-con un tono de voz interrogativo y levantando una de sus cejas, el rostro de Erza parecía asustar mas a Gray que todo el gremio de Oración Seis.**

**-N-no he dicho nada-expreso con extremo temor.**

**-Así me gusta-mientras lo fulminaba con su mirada a él y a Natsu en advertencia antes de que pudiera protestar nada.**

**-¡Buenos días! he vuelto de nuevo-dijo con absoluta felicidad la Loxar al gremio con Wendy a su lado con quien parecía llevarse bastante bien. Con un poco de prisa se dirigió a la barra junto a Mira quien se encontraba ordenando todas las bebidas de aquellos estantes. La albina la saluda casualmente y ella responde al saludo con una sonrisa amplia.**

**-D-disculpa Mira-san has visto a Lucy-pregunto la maga de cabello azul con cierta timidez en su voz, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la otra con ansiedad.**

**-Oh lo siento la pedí que fuera por algunas cosas para el gremio que faltaban-respondió con preocupación mirando a su amiga que la estaba buscando desde hacía bastante tiempo.**

**-No importa Mira-san la esperare-afirmo la maga de agua con un suspiro mientras colocaba sus brazos en sobre la barra, mientras observaba a su compañera.**

**-v**

**En otra parte de Magnolia, lucia regresaba de hacer las compras con una gran sonrisa que a algunos podía llegar a parecerles maléfica. La maga de espíritus estelares repasaba el plan que Había ideado junto a Juvia.**

_-Bien, entonces yo distraeré a Gray con la actuación de Juvia-chan quien costo que aceptara después de todo no quería mentirle a su Gray-sama_**-repasaba la rubia, mientras caminaba por las calles de Magnolia tranquilamente casi podía sentir la felicidad de su amiga.**

**Distraída en sus pensamientos no noto a una persona que se dirigía hacia ella también distraído. Ambos chocan provocando que Lucy callera al suelo y con ella todas las cosas que Lucy había comprado. Esta caída hizo que la maga volviera a la tierra y buscara ese algo que le había hecho caer. Al alzar sus ojos hacia ese algo sus ojos se expandieron notablemente mientras que algunas lagrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, por su parte el extraño la miraba con los mismos ojos que ella a él. El extraño hombre solo se limito a decir…**

**-Lucy…..-**

**Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero sus reviews. **

**Esta sección la llamare Happy time:**

**-¿Ustedes creen que Juvia se le declarara?-**

**-¿AH! Y por cierto quien era ese sujeto que atropello a Lucy?-**

**¿Quién será el amor de Mirajane?-**

**-¿ qué tipo de misión escogeremos?-**

**-Espera Lily no te comas mi pescado-**

**-Eso es todo, las respuestas a estas preguntas y mas que pueden dejar ustedes en el próximo cap.-**

**-Nos vemos ¡AYE!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo**

**Los personajes usados en este Fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

_Pensamientos._

**Flashback**

**-v cambios de escena**

**-Lucy…-**

**La aludida solo se levanto del suelo con rapidez y salió corriendo de aquel lugar dejando todo lo que había comprado en el camino. Corría desesperadamente como si quisiera de todas las formas posibles no haber estado jamás en aquel lugar, que le había traído tantos recuerdos dolorosos que se había jurado no volver a despertar. Aunque lo deseara desde lo más profundo de su corazón no podía alejar a ese rostro de su mente. Aquel era un joven aproximadamente de la edad de Lucy tenia cabellos y remera gris, una gran campera que cubría hasta sus rodillas de color negro y llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos. Cuanto más lo pensaba mas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos escurriéndose rápidamente por su rostro.**

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-_**pensaba desesperadamente Lucy mientras corría por las calles de Magnolia sin rumbo alguno. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello se detuvo de golpe, sus lagrimas aun corrían por su rostro dificultando su visión. Tomo un pequeño pañuelo de seda y se seco sus lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir. Se había detenido justo delante de la puerta de su casa.**

**-v**

**En el gremio todos comenzaban armar alboroto de nuevo. Mientras Erza se preparaba para dar su castigo a quien se atreviera a desafiar su voluntad. Lentamente Mirajane se acerca a ciertos magos de Fairy tail que parecían estar conversando, si a eso se le podía llamar hablar. La albina interrumpió con preocupación a los magos que dejaron de ¨hablar¨ para atender a lo que la maga estaba a punto de decir.**

**-umm…, lamento interrumpirlos pero necesito que me escuchen un momento-la maga hiso una pausa para contener su angustia y así continuar-Lucy aun no ha vuelto de comprar lo que le pedí y ya hace bastante tiempo que se fue, estoy preocupada por ella necesito que la vallan a buscar por favor –termino con absoluta culpa. Como había sido tan tonta como para dejar a Lucy sola por las calles de Magnolia, que si algún pervertido se la encontraba en la calle y si la rapto unos de esos gorilas que andan en las nieves. Tantas eran las razones que explicarían el retraso de Lucy de vuelta al gremio que abrumaban a Mirajane de sobremanera.**

**-¿QUE?-gritaron Gray y Natsu en una sola voz.**

**Ambos salieron del gremio fugazmente en busca de su amiga, aunque obviamente no tenían idea de donde rayos se encontraba la maga. Buscaron por todo Magnolia con especial atención a la gente que se le cruzaba en el camino, por si llegaban a encontrarse a Lucy por allí. Extrañamente la casa de la maga estelar fue lo último que se los ocurrió revisar. Entraron como era ya cosa de todos los días por la ventana.**

**Allí estaba ella recostada en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente y su rostro tenía cierta humedad, una señal de que había estado llorando hasta hace poco.**

**Flashback**

**Una vez en la puerta de su casa entro lentamente estaba bastante cansada de correr. Sus piernas ya casi no le respondían del cansancio abrió la puerta de su casa y lo último que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a su cama y seguir recordando aquello que la atormentaba incesantemente desde esa tarde. no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas suficientes como para regresar al gremio y disculparse con Mirajane por haber dejado tirado todo lo que había comprado en el mercado. Cerró sus ojos y lentamente se fue quedando dormida**

**Fin flashback.**

**Ambos magos la miraron enternecidos, Natsu se acerco sigilosamente a ella y le beso la frente, para luego irse junto a Gray de vuelta al gremio.**

**-v**

**De vuelta en el gremio. Ambos magos caminaron hacia la barra donde se encontraban Juvia y Mirajane esperando a que les dieran noticias sobre Lucy.**

**-Y bien han encontrado a Lucy-dijo seriamente Erza. Acercándose a ambos que ya se encontraban enfrente a la barra.**

**-Lucy se encuentra en su casa durmiendo-comento Gray a las tres magas que lo miraban atentamente.**

**-Supongo que no quería verte la cara por un rato-le dijo a Mirajane quien se enojo con el comentario del dragón slayer.**

**Por su parte Erza fulmino Natsu con su mirada quien entendió rápido el mensaje que le comunicaba esta con su mirada asesina.**

**-L-lo siento Mira-se disculpo muy asustado aun por la cara de la maga de armadura**

**-Está bien Natsu, ya no importa mañana le preguntare la razón por la que no volvió al gremio-comento la albina olvidando su enojo rápidamente**

**-Juvia esta triste porque Gray-sama se fue a buscar a Lucy sin despedirse de Juvia-le dijo a Gray, aunque este la ignoro totalmente.**

**-Bien, mañana iremos a buscar a Lucy a su casa y tomaremos una misión para animarla. Tenemos rato sin salir en una misión.-comento Natsu muy entusiasmado por la idea que le había surgido instantáneamente.**

**Todos asintieron, mañana sería un gran día para todos. Aun más de lo que ellos creen.**

**Al día siguiente Lucy entra al gremio en compañía de sus compañeros de equipo y Juvia quien parecía un poco ansiosa y no solo se derivaba del hecho de estar al lado de SU Gray-sama. Sino porque hoy finalmente se le declararía a él. Ni bien entraron Mirajane le pregunto a la maga estelar porque no había regresado al gremio. A lo que esta respondió con una mentira:**

**-Lo siento, Mira-chan tuve un mareo y regrese a casa así que no pude comprar nada en el mercado.**

**-No te preocupes lo más importante ahora es que te sientas bien ¿de acuerdo?-contesto comprensiva la maga albina.**

**Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir una sola palabra más Juvia tomo del brazo a la maga estelar jalándola a lejos de ellos para hablar :**

**-Disculpa Lucy-chan pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Necesito que pongamos en marcha el plan-dijo algo apenada.**

**-Muy bien Juvia-chan comencemos. Yo me encargare de Gray tu ve al segundo piso y espera a que el llegue y entonces bam le dices lo que sientes y todos felices-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y emoción enormes que hacían que se comportara como una niña extraña.**

**-V**

**En otra parte del gremio Natsu y compañía no tenían ni idea de los planes macabros que sus compañeras planeaban hacer. Pero parecía estar indeciso entre que provocación seria más eficiente con Gray a quien no encontraba desde hacía un rato.**

_-Piensa Natsu piensa …_**-reflexionaba el mago **

**-**_No puedo usar hielito ya lo he usado bastante al igual que pervertido ¿Qué podría ser? _**¡YA SE LO TENGO!-grito con entusiasmo. Mientras su amigo felino se tragaba de un golpe su preciado pescado que no había podido disfrutar gracias al susto que le había provocado el mago de fuego con su exageradamente alto grito.**

**-Natsu, agua, dame agua-decía el felino con voz de ultratumba.**

**-¿Eh? ¿ Que dices Happy? No puedo escucharte parece como si te hubieras atragantado con un pescado-decía el mago un tanto distraído mientras buscaba a su enemigo mortal de hielo.**

**-¡AGUA! –elevo la voz todo lo que en ese momento de atragantamiento se le permitía**

**-No quiero agua Happy, estoy ocupado. Pídesela a Juvia ella debe tener de sobra.**

**-**_¡Eso es!_**-pensó internamente Happy.**

**Juvia esperaba pacientemente sentada en el segundo piso de Fairy Tail cuando el excede azul volaba en dirección hacia ella desesperado.**

**-Ji-vi-a dame agua-se acercaba rápidamente a ella que no entendía la situación.**

**-¡Eh? Juvia no entiende nada. Antes de que la maga de agua pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpida por la sensación de que algo estaba tomando su mano completamente al levantar el brazo vio a Happy prendido de su mano intentando succionar agua de su cuerpo. La maga pego un salto de su asiento y comenzó agitar su brazo de arriba abajo con toda velocidad para que el gato soltara su mano. Finalmente logro sacárselo de encima, para después revisar si aun tenía todos los dedos en ella.**

**-Juvia no seas tacaña dame agua decía el gato un poco mareado-mientras tambaleaba**

**-Estas hecha de agua y no se la quieres dar a un pobre e indefenso gato atragantado con pescado, ¿acaso existe la gente tan malvada?-continuo. Al terminar extendió sus alas de nuevo y comenzó a seguir a Juvia haciendo que esta corra en círculos sin parar con los brazos en alto y con cara de terror, cuando una sonrisa maléfica se le dibujo en la cara. Dio un salto y atrapo al exceed con facilidad quien se había vuelto a marear y comenzó a estirar sus mejillas maliciosamente.**

**-Juvia cree que Happy es un gato malvado-dijo ella aun con la misma sonrisa.**

**A todo esto Lucy ya había convencido a Gray de hablar con Juvia y este había presenciado todo el extraño incidente provocando que se le apareciera una gotita en la cabeza.**

**-Ejem… ¿Juvia estas bien?-pregunto el mago de hielo con sarcasmo**

**-JU-juvia está muy apenada se suponía que Gray-sama no debía ver esto-dijo con la cabeza gacha para que no se le notara el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.**

**El gato azul que ya había sido librado de los brazos que la tenían prisionero, observo que Gray sostenía en su mano derecha un vaso con un liquido parecido al agua. A Happy se le iluminaron los ojos arrebato el vaso con el contenido de las manos de Gray y se lo tomo completamente.**

**-E-espera Happy eso tiene alcohol-dijo mientras el gato vertía el contenido en su boca sin prestarle la menor atención al mago.**

**-¿Eh que dicez Grayz?-dijo el gato borracho luego de haber tomado la bebida que al parecer contenía mucho alcohol. Gray solo suspiro al ver que lo que había dicho no había tenido ninguna relevancia.**

**-¡Oye! Tu, hielito nudista pervertido ¿Que hiciste con Happy?-Pregunto con enojo Natsu.**

**-Yo no le hice nada cabeza de flama humeante-respondió ya fuera de sus cabales.**

**-¿Qué dijiste cerebro congelado?-contraataco Natsu.**

**-Que eres un completo imbécil-finalizo Gray dirigiéndose a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso.**

**-Como sea Juvia llámame si necesitas-la observo colocando su cabeza sobre sus hombro.**

**La aludida se levanto del suelo y se quito el polvo de la ropa rápidamente.**

**-umm Gray-sama hay algo que deseo decirte ahora mismo, pero en privado-la maga de agua aun seguía sonrojada y se sonrojaba aun mas al reflexionar sobre las palabras que había pronunciado,¿ cómo se sentiría estar a solas con Gray?.**

**-Ya veo, aguarda un momento-suspiro por el trabajo que le tocaría hacer tendría que deshacerse de la molestia. Tomo a Natsu y Happy y los mando a volar a la entrada del gremio de una patada en el trasero. Dio media vuelta para ver Juvia indicándole que ya podía hablar.**

**-Bueno….umm….veras-empezó a hablar con bastante nerviosa. Hiso una pausa momentánea para concentrarse en lo que debía decir.**

**-**_Juvia puede, Juvia puede_**-se repetía en la mente **

**-¿Y bien?-reprocho Gray un tanto impaciente**

**Juvia tomo aire y soltó lo que oprimía su pecho todos los días.**

**-Juvia…,¡JUVIA AMA A GRAY-SAMA!-exclamo fuertemente. luego de terminar de hablar bajo la cabeza dejando que su pelo cubriera su rostro muy sonrojado. El mago de hielo**

**la miro con preocupación y seriamente le respondió.**

**-Lo siento Juvia pero me gusta alguien más-luego de esto bajo en absoluto silencio a por las escaleras del gremio. Donde al final de esta lo esperaba Natsu.**

**-Quiero una revancha ahora-exclamo Natsu con llamas que salían de su boca**

**Gray solo paso por al lado y le dedico un ¨imbecil¨. Esto hiso que Natsu se preocupara como pocas veces lo hacía por el también era su amigo aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, orgullo de hombres como diría Elfman. **

**Al ver la escena Lucy subió por las escaleras rápidamente intentando encontrarse con el rostro de su amiga quien lo tenia pálido, Lucy la abrazo fuertemente comprendiendo que era lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos. Las lagrimas de Juvia comenzaron a correr rápidamente por las mejillas de la maga de agua. Lucy también comenzó a llorar comprendiendo el dolor de su amiga. Luego de algunos minutos se separaron. Juvia no podía hablar aquella opresión que sentía al ver a Gray se hacía cada vez mas fuerte causando dolor en su corazón.**

**-**_No… definitivamente no permitiré que Gray lastime a Juvia por ningún motivo ella… ¡ella es mi amiga!-_**pensaba la maga de espíritus estelares, mientras apretaba su puño y dejaba escurrir algunas lagrimas. Si había algo que Lucy no podía soportar, era el ver sufrir sus amigos y en aquello se parecía mucho a Natsu, claro que por ser mujer no debía y no podía arreglarlo a las piñas como lo hacia él. Lucy realmente amaba a Fairy Tail y todos sus integrantes no había ninguno que no se hubiera ganado su corazón, todo ellos ocupaban una parte importante en su corazón. Quizás había alguien que le importaba demasiado pero que aun no se había dado cuenta de ello.**

**El ver a su amiga llorar le partía el alma, no quería dejarla sola quería ayudarla. Así que la invito a dormir en su casa ese día para que no tuviera que quedarse sola en su casa. Ella ya lo había decidido se encargaría de que Gray se disculpara con Juvia por ser tan frio con ella a pesar de que esta le estaba declarando sus sentimientos.**

**Ambas pasaron la noche en vela hablando de aquel suceso. Lucy había planeado minuciosamente un plan que no podía fallar algo tan macabro que hasta a al mismísimo Grimore Heart se hubiera espantado de solo pensarlo, plan que se le iba formulando en la mente al escuchar con lujo de detalles lo que le comentaba un bastante angustiada la maga de agua.**

**-¡LO TENGO!-exclamo fuertemente sobresaltando a Juvia, quien se enfado un poco y puso cara de niña pensando que su amiga no la estaba escuchando.**

**-¿Lucy-chan?-pregunto esta concierta timidez al ver que su amiga tenía en su cara una risa maléfica. La maga estelar volvió en sí, mirando con extrañez la mirada de su amiga que parecía de terror.**

**-O-oye.. Juvia-chan ¿te encuentras bien? Parece que hubieras visto un demonio-le pregunto su amiga un con una sonrisa en la boca que luego termino en risa.**

**-C-creo que lo vi… tu rostro parecía el de un demonio-la miraba con un poco de susto pero que a la vez daba bastante risa.**

**-Lo siento, es que tuve una gran idea para ayudarte a conquistar a Gray una que no puede fallar. Despertaremos sus sentimientos con algo a lo que no se pueda resistir, e daremos celos.-explico rápidamente a su amiga quien parecía agradarle la idea de esta.**

**-¿Pero con quien le daré celos? No creo que le importe mucho que Juvia ande con otro-reprocho la maga de agua.**

**-Simple le darás celos con Natsu-la expresión de Lucy volvió a ser una gran sonrisa maléfica de tan solo pensar en lo que pasaría en cuanto se entrara Gray.**

**-¡Ehhhh! ¿Con Natsu-san?-pregunto desconcertada la maga.**

**La rubia acepto mientras le daba las últimas indicaciones antes de ejecutar el plan al día siguiente en el gremio.**

**-v**

**Al día siguiente el día había amanecido completamente gris, parecía un día triste a pesar de que aquel día sucederían cosas bastante emocionantes. Bueno al menos era un día fuera de lo común para algunos, ya que la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail ya estaba armando alboroto desde temprano. Lucy le daba las últimas indicaciones a Juvia para empezar su plan con Natsu pesar de ser su mejor amigo no le molestaba la idea de que estuviera cerca de su amiga, al menos eso creía ella. Mientras tanto Natsu iba entrando al gremio muy animado aunque sin Happy quien había quedado con resaca del día anterior. De la nada salto Juvia delante de Natsu colgándose de su cuello.**

**-¡Buenos días Natsu-san!-dijo ella muy alegre.**

**-O-oye no te me cuelgues-respondió el aludido algo sorprendido, y enfadado. Que acaso a ella no le gustaba el cabeza hueca de Gray. Juvia lo soltó lentamente mirándolo con cara de cachorro mojado, mientras que su amiga Lucy veía con satisfacción como su plan tenia efectos inmediatos en su amigo Gray de una u otra forma le haría pagar lo que le hizo a su amiga, y una pequeña venganza no le vendría nada mal. Natsu por su parte solo rogaba que Lucy no estuviera viendo aquella escena. La rubia se acerco sigilosamente a Gray que tenía una mirada un tanto enfadada, que al ver a Lucy le saco una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de estar a unos 5 metros Natsu pudo notar la sonrisa que le saco a Lucy cosa que le molesto profundamente, poniéndolo de mal humor.**

**Por su parte Erza estaba a punto de retirarse en misión cando Mira la detuvo explicándole que ese día no se podían tomar misiones por orden del maestro Makarov. El tenia un importante anuncio que hacer ese día y necesitaba la presencia de todos especialmente del equipo de Natsu quien ya había comenzado a reprochar por no poder salir de misión iniciando una pelea con Gray. Aunque Natsu sonriera como siempre lo hacía había algo que realmente lo tenía un tanto triste, Lucy estaba distante con él desde hacía algún tiempo. Podría haber visto su beso con Lissana? No se habría dado cuenta Lucy no es muy silenciosa. Pero lo que más dolor le producía en su corazón y provocaba los días de intenso malhumor en el mago de fuego era que parecía estar acercándose más a Gray al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del, no podía simplemente no podía soportar que ella lo ignorara.**

_-Lucy ¿Por qué?-_** pensaba el mago un tanto triste mientras veía a Lucy mirar pícaramente el rostro enfadado de su ahora más que nunca enemigo mortal.**

**Ella lo vio observándola detenidamente causándole un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla que Natsu creyó que se debía a Gray. Lo maldijo por lo bajo realmente furioso.**

**Un grito desde el segundo piso lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y maldiciones hacia Gray. Era el maestro quien se había parado en una de las barandas del segundo piso.**

**-Escúchenme todos tengo algo importante que decirles…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera parte de mi fic espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios por favor y estaba tan emocionada por subir el segundo capítulo que me olvide del Happy time gomene. Ahora así disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Misión, y problemas**

**Todo el gremio estaba atento a las palabras que el maestro les tenía preparadas, un silencio sepulcral reino en el gremio era todo un acontecimiento no era nada común no escuchar sus alborotos en toda Magnolia. El maestro tomo inspiro aire y comenzó a redactar con firmeza.**

**-Hijos, necesito que me presten atención, últimamente a habido muchos asesinatos por parte del gremio dark soul. Todos los magos que toman misiones para acabar con este gremio son asesinados con extrema facilidad y sin piedad alguna. Nosotros hemos sido los últimos seleccionados para ir a esta misión es extremadamente difícil. Bien ahora pasare a nombrar a todos los magos que deberán asistir a este.**

**El maestro tomo aire y comenzó a nombrar a los elegidos para la misión. Estos eran Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy y Gazille. Todos estos estaban emocionados por la misión, aunque Lucy estaba preocupada por el hecho de que se consideraba una carga para el resto que era mucho más fuerte que ella, al menos ella creía eso aunque sus amigos siempre se lo negaban.**

**-Bien demuéstrenle a esa manga de imbéciles que se han equivocado al elegirnos últimos para esta misión. Confió en ustedes, no me fallen.-el maestro termino su discurso haciendo la típica seña que solían hacer, todo el gremio se le unió. Todo Fairy Tail entro en celebración antes de que el grupo de magos partiera a la misión, era su forma de desearle suerte.**

**Lucy no era de esas chicas que le gustara quedarse hasta tarde en fiestas ya que no era su costumbre, al contrario prefería usar esas horas para descansar antes de la misión, sus últimas horas de paz antes de todo lo que ese viaje le traería a Lucy que no sería solo cansancio lo que ella descubriría en ese viaje era más de lo que ella se esperaba.**

**La maga salió del gremio algo dispersa y agotada en compañía de su fiel amigo plue, sin hacer demasiado ruido se despidió de algunos pocos excepto de Natsu que estaba bastante divertido con Juvia a su parecer, cosa que en realidad no era así pero ustedes saben los celos son ciegos igual que el amor.**

**-v**

**Mientras la rubia caminaba lentamente por las calles de Magnolia, pensaba y se auto analizaba sabia que desde hacía unos cuantos días ya no era la misma de siempre esa persona con la que se había encontrado en aquella la había perturbado bastante, aun**

**Sonreía y era al parecer capaz de ocultarles a sus amigos la preocupación que tenia, pero sentía una gran tristeza dentro de sí al recordar a aquella persona, no importaba que escusa hubiera puesto para negarlo en el fondo sabía que era él no podía ser otra persona estaba segura aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.**

**Sin duda Lucy iba completamente en otro mundo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor aunque parecía guiarse bien hasta su casa. Un ruido alerto a la rubia quien volvió en sí, de pronto una mano la apretó fuertemente de la muñeca y la empujo contra la pared.**

**-¿mírate no sabes qué hora es? una mujer no debería salir así en las noches-dijo el extraño**

**La maga estelar intento con la mano que tenía suelta tomar sus llaves pero el sujeto se dio cuenta y rápidamente tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre su cabeza contra la pared del callejón.**

**-Por favor déjame ir te lo suplico-imploraba la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos aunque sabía que era completamente inútil razonar con un pervertido pero era todo lo que podía hacer estaba completamente indefensa ya que no podía tomar sus llaves y no quería inter nada estúpido que pudiera hacer que el sujeto le hiciera algo peor.**

**Aquella persona la miraba con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a acercarse más a Lucy.**

**-Juguemos un rato -decía mientras se reía. Lentamente comenzó acercar sus labios a la maga besándole repetidas veces el cuello, Lucy cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Con cada beso que le daba se aproximaba más a sus labios. Ya no soportaba mas esa situación era algo espantoso y que a cualquiera le produciría miedo. Lo último que pudo soltar en ese momento como su único rayo de esperanza era un grito que esperaba que alguien pudiera escuchar, aunque ella sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta producido por el temor que sentía es ese momento.**

**-¡KKIIIAAAAAAAAA!-fue lo último que pudo gritar antes de que el acosador le tapara la boca rápidamente.**

**Antes de pudiera hacer lo que pretendía Natsu apareció rápidamente con una furia que le daría miedo hasta al maestro de Grimore Heart. Tomo a, el sujeto del cuello y lo levanto bien en alto para ver el rostro del desgraciado que se había atrevido a poner sus manos sobre SU Lucy, para luego arrojarlo fuertemente contra el suelo. Este lanzo un quejido y antes de que el mago pudiera terminar con el salió huyendo como pudo ya que parecía que el golpe le había producido algunos daños severos en el cuerpo.**

**La maga estelar se encontraba en suelo de rodillas llorando fuertemente de alegría porque se había salvado y a la vez con miedo de que volviera a aparecer, las lagrimas de la chica habían provocado que está no reconociera a su defensor, hasta que este se le acerco con mucha ternura.**

**-Lucy ¿estás bien? Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse ya me encargue de ese bastardo, es mas creo que lo he dejado sin día del padre-dijo la última frase con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a su amiga llorar con preocupación.**

**-Nat…..su-fue lo último que la rubia pronuncio antes de callera desmayada en los brazos del mago de fuego como consecuencia de un shock emocional. El mago intento despertarla hasta que se dio cuenta que le había sucedido, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su casa que quedaba a pocos metros de ahí.**

**Al entrar por la puerta gracias a las llaves que llevaba Lucy, la dejo sobre su cama, que parecía que se sentía más cómoda. Natsu no podía y no quería dejarla sola en ese lugar sentía que debía protegerla y así lo haría, porque el estaría dispuesto a dar su vida si fuera por esa chica que tantas sonrisas le había sacado. Solo se quedo observándola realmente le parecía hermosa cuando dormía.**

**-v**

**Al día siguiente la maga de espíritus estelares despertó con los rayos del sol que filtraban por la ventana de la habitación. Se sentía repuesta de lo que la había pasado el día anterior, debía agradecérselo a Natsu de la mejor manera posible pero para eso debía encontrarlo en el gremio aunque antes debía alistar todo para la misión que ese día tenían que realizar.**

_-ahora que recuerdo ¿Cómo rayos llegue a mi casa?-_**pensaba la rubia al percatarse de que había algo que evitaba que ella se levantara de su cama. Cuando se percato de que Natsu estaba abrazándola con fuerza mientras dormía, evidentemente se había quedado dormido mientras la cuidaba. Lucy salto de su cama toda sonrojada. Su primer impulso fue arrojarlo de la cama al suelo rápidamente, mientras lo miraba completamente avergonzada.**

**-Na-Natsu ¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo furiosa y con la cara completamente roja**

**El mago de fuego apenas se despertaba mientras se percataba que su amiga le estaba hablando.**

**-¿Lucy de que estás hablando?-pregunto confundido rascándose la cabeza en señal de desconcierto.**

**-T-tu me estabas abrazando mientras dormía-reprocho aun apenada por tener que aclarar el asunto.**

**-¿Eh?-expreso aun con confusión para luego hacer una seña con la mano, como restándole importancia al hecho.**

**-Por cierto ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto luego.**

**-Si gracias por lo de ayer-respondió la rubia.**

**-No te preocupes siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti nunca te dejare sola ¿de acuerdo?-agrego Natsu con una mirada seria. Lucy se sorprendió por las palabras y por su mirada, pero luego asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se levantaron del suelo Lucy se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha antes de encontrarse con el resto del equipo en el gremio, Natsu por su parte se despidió de ella y se dirigió al gremio con prisa.**

**-v **

**En el gremio como ya era tradición todos estaban armando alboroto excepto el equipo que saldría de misión ese día. Como siempre Erza traía una cantidad excesiva de equipaje que parecía no costarle nada llevar, Natsu y Gray estaban de lo más tranquilos planeando a cuantos magos se iban a cargar, mientras se le unía Gazille. Por su parte Juvia miraba embobada a Natsu debía seguir al pie de la letra el plan que le había propuesto su amiga, aunque no le desagradaba nada el mago de fuego.**

**Entre tanto ya había llegado Lucy, quien se encontraba con ánimos renovados, lista para ir de aventura con sus amigos. Todos se reunieron junto a la tabla de misiones, todos estaban especialmente emocionados y orgullosos de que el maestro le hubiere asignado una misión tan importante, no obstante, sabían que no sería nada fácil y debían estar preparados. Natsu se encontraba exageradamente eufórico, tanto que fue necesaria una reprimenda de la mismísima Erza, para controlarlo. **

**Juvia, aunque no le agradara demasiado la idea, trataba de apegarse al plan de Lucy. Después de todo el dragon slayer no se le hacía nada molesto hasta, se podría decir, que le agradaba. Se acerco a el susodicho y lo ayudo a incorporarse ya que los golpes que Erza le había proporcionado lo había dejado inconsciente en el suelo. Lucy por su parte trato de alertar a su amiga la pelirroja que midiera su fuerza. **

**Ya con Natsu resucitado, el grupo salió de Magnolia tranquilamente. A pesar, de lo poco que llevaban en camino se podía distinguir diferentes actitudes entre los magos. Juvia, impacientaba a Natsu con sus constantes atenciones, que como veía que no surtían efecto en el chico de hielo las intensificaba. Natsu se veía molesto no solo por las repetitivas atenciones de ella para con el sino, más bien, por el hecho de Gray estaba charlando con Lucy de lo mas amistoso, lo que provocaba que toda su sangre hirviera por dentro. Las sonrisas que la maga estelar le proporcionaba a su amigo de cabello negro, solo empeoraba el enojo del mago de fuego. Por último Gazille estaba bastante pensativo algo bastante, si se puede decir, anormal en el, Erza por su parte estaba silenciosa mientras repetía una vez más el libreto de la obra que había ensayado, a ella en sus ratos libres le gustaba actuar.**

**Ya fuera de Magnolia, caminaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad de darkness, donde se encontraba el gremio oscuro. Por decisión unánime decidieron acampar allí mismo, cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a armar el campamento sintieron unos extraños ruidos provenientes de los arbustos.**

**-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto la pelirroja imperativamente.**

**De la nada y sin previo aviso salta una figura de los arbustos y se abalanza a Juvia.**

**-¡Juvia! Cuidado- **

**Bien eso fue todo el capitulo. Por cuestiones de tiempo y de comodidad los capítulos a partir e incluido este serán más cortos, voy a tardar un poco en actualizar pero los publicare gracias a los reviews y a todos los que lean mi Fanfic, sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten y me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, comentarios, etc.**

**Happy time**

**-Hola a todos esta es una nueva edición el Happy time. Disculpen que no haya aparecido en el capitulo anterior, me escape para poder comer toneladas de pescado.**

**-Gato malcriado quien te crees para dejar a la gente esperando-**

**-Charle, e-esa no fue mi intención-**

**-lo que necesitas es un castigo-**

**-¿Q-que me vas a hacer?-**

**-No dejare que comas pescado por una semana-**

**¡NOOOOOOOOO! Todo menos eso- **

**-Eso lo que te ganas por glotón-**

**Happy sale de escena arrastrándose por el piso rogando y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.**

**-ahem, bueno en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Cómo era que decía ese gato? Ya sé, creo que lo tengo era ¿aye?**

**Reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello minna este es el cuarto capítulo del fic espero que los disfruten. Antes que nada quería agradecerles a todos los que leen esta historia, me hacen muy feliz XD, ahora si disfruten.**

**Todos los personajes usados en este Fic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, a excepción de los que yo pueda crear.**

Pensamientos.

_Flashback_

**-v cambios de escena**

**Capitulo 4: sentimientos nuevos**

**¡Juvia! Cuidado-**

**Una nube de polvo se formo tapando, así, la visión de nuestros héroes. Cuando esta se disipo, todos dirigieron su vista a donde se encontraba parada la maga de agua la última vez que la habían podido ver. Todos se quedaron congelados al ver que Natsu se había parado justo delante de juvia recibiendo, entonces, todo el ataque que le había propinado un mago con vestiduras negras, tapadas por una túnica del mismo color, que llegaba a cubrir también su cabeza.**

**Juvia se quedo atónita, simplemente no podía creerlo, Natsu la había protegido. El mago de fuego perdió la fuerza ya que el golpe que había recibido había sido bastante fuerte. El dolor que le producía el golpe era bastante fuerte, aunque, para su suerte solo sería algo momentáneo.**

**Erza sin pensarlo dos veces se encargo de aquel mago rápidamente, su espacialidad era el ataque a distancia, por lo que, en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con la Titania no iba durar demasiado.**

**Gray sintió una molestia en su interior, estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero lo que le ocasionaba una enorme molestia en su interior era, que había Natsu y no el que había ayudado a Juvia, esta lo estaba perturbando desde que la maga había empezado a ignorarlo, aunque la molestia no era tan intensa como en este momento. A pesar de todo, Gray decidió que eso lo podía pensar después, la misión estaba primero.**

**Lucy, por su parte, ayudo a su amigo a mantenerse en pie cediéndole su hombro para que pudiera apoyarse en el. En la mirada, de la chica de cabellos dorados, se podía apreciar un semblante de preocupación por su, ahora, herido amigo. Natsu lo noto rápidamente siempre era despistado pero, en lo referente a Lucy prestaba especial atención. Para despreocuparla le regalo una de sus famosas sonrisas que, al parecer, había funcionado pues ella le devolvió la sonrisa con mucha alegría, no había nada que la alegrara más que ver bien.**

**Natsu se quedo embobado con esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa, que la maga estelar le había devuelto. Simplemente ella, en poco tiempo se había vuelto todo su mundo. Cada vez que veía sus enormes ojos café se olvidaba de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo que le había proporcionado varios coscorrones por parte de su amiga, quien se había enfadado porque prestado atención. El efecto hipnótico que causaba los ojos de la rubia a su amigo era tan grande que lo había olvidar momentáneamente el dolor que tenía en su espalda ocasionado por aquel mago.**

**Erza a todo el grupo que ahora se encontraba reunido.**

**-Oigan-expreso la pelirroja, pero al ver que cada uno estaba perdido en su mundo, inhalo aire profundamente para continuar.**

**-¡OIGAN!-grito esta mientras todos se daban vuelta a verla. Al ver que su grito había surtido efecto siguió hablando.**

**-Ya acaba con el imbécil de antes, creo que este lugar no es muy seguro para armar el campamento, deberíamos colocarnos en un lugar mejor- decía Titania mientras se limpiaba ambas manos y, miraba amenazadoramente al pobre infeliz que había tenido tanta mala suerte que había caído en manos de la chica con armadura.**

**Todos asintieron a la propuesta de la maga rápidamente, después de todo no querían terminar como el encapuchado.**

**-¡Eh! ¿Dónde se encuentra Gazille-kun?- pregunto Juvia mirando a todos lados.**

**-Aquí estoy-respondió el mencionado saliendo detrás de unos árboles mientras masticaba una barra de metal. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¡QUE RAYOS!, mientras se les aparecía una gota encima de la cabeza.**

**Sin más dilatación se movieron y comenzaron a juntar sus mochilas y demás cosas que había tiradas en el suelo.**

**-v**

**Una vez instalados, en el campamento, se turnaron en grupos de dos para mantener la seguridad durante la noche. Los grupos se habían dispuesto de la siguiente manera: Juvia y Lucy, Gray y Natsu y finalmente Erza y Gazille. Por petición, perdón, por orden de Erza Natsu se encontraba descansando en la carpa ya que necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Natsu se comporto como un niño totalmente caprichoso, diciendo que se encontraba bien , aun con los golpes nada parecía controlarlo. De repente, Gray tuvo una gran idea, aunque no le gustaba mucho usarla, era el arma secreta, de repente Lucy se acerco al hiperactivo Natsu y le dijo seria.**

**-Natsu, quiero que te acuestes de inmediato- termino señalando la carpa con determinación .El mago para de haber berrinche y al ver la mirada seria de su amiga, camino con la cabeza gacha hacia el lugar mencionado.**

**Mientras la guardia de Lucy y Juvia tomaba lugar, comenzó una conversación, casi en susurro que llevo algunos minutos, y que había formado en ambas magas una profunda confusión en sus sentimientos.**

_Flashback_

_-Lucy, Juvia necesita hablar con usted- se acerca tímidamente a la nombrada mientras que esta asiente para dar el inicio a la charla._

_- ¿Y bien que era lo que tenias que decirme?- pregunto la maga estelar con mucha curiosidad y preocupación por su amiga. Se podía notar un semblante y tono de voz serios en la Loxar como si lo que estuviera por decir fuera algo sumamente importante. La de cabellera oscura se acerco a su amiga tomando un tono de confidencia en sus palabras mientras pronunciaba entre suspiros: _

_-Juvia está muy confundida no sabe lo que siente está enamorada de Gray-sama o de Natsu-sama- Lucy la miro incrédula ella estaba comenzando a experimentar sentimientos hacia su amigo, no lo podía creer ¿Juvia y Natsu? El solo pensarlo hacia que se cabreara tanto que provocaría que hasta la mismísima Erza temblara hasta los huesos. Juvia al sentir la hostilidad del aura de su amiga intento alejarse pero Lucy la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca y con la mirada tapada con su flequillo pregunto "como sucedió"._

_La maga de agua la miro algo asustada pero continuo lo que ella misma había comenzado._

_-Bueno Natsu-sama ha sido tan amigable conmigo y lo de hace algunas horas me confundió bastante en cuanto a mis sentimientos._

_Juvia sabes que debes de elegir entre uno de los dos ambos son mis amigos y los quiero mucho no quiero que salgan lastimados por mi culpa. Lo siento nunca debí haberte dado esa idea tan tonta- finalizo con notoria tristeza en sus palabras, realmente se sentía culpable._

_Fin flashback_

**Las palabras de la maga de agua aun resonaban en su cabeza lo que le provocaba molestia pero no con su amiga, sino con ella misma, le molestaba ser la culpable de la confusión de su amiga y del posible sufrimiento de su amigo.**

**El resto de la noche transcurrió sin precedentes.**

**Okey no tenía planeado subirlo hoy lo que pasa que bueno hubo una gran tormenta y se corto la luz y el cable por lo que no me quedo más opción que continuarlo.**

**-Oh ya es mi turno, que rápido**

**-bien espero que todos hallan disfrutado el cap. aye**

**-les seré sincero tengo muchas ganas que comer este apetitoso pescado que sostengo en mis manos por lo que no podre seguir hablando ¿ah donde esta?**

**-Lo siento gato te tardaste demasiado en comerlo ahora es mío**

**-Lily espera noooooooo te lo lleves**

**Muy bien eso es todo y corten muy bien Happy quedo genial la toma**

**-Gracias Lucy, pero creo que me falto algo importante-**

**-bien ahora que Happy se ha ido lo podre decir yo. Ahem **

**Aye sir!**


End file.
